Amaterasu
by Hiddenxtruth
Summary: It was stated in legends that there were two great stones of power. The first Kyuubi and the second Amaterasu. There mission is to destroy the stone...but is it possible?Naruto x Hinata AdventureRomance Read and Review please
1. Kyuubi

**Amaterasu**

**Chapter One: Kyuubi**

**OoOoOo**

Okay so this is my first Naruto fic. I really wanted to write an adventure/romance story about Naruto and Hinata. Some notes here are that they wont be classified as ninja but they'll just there attacks and hand seals but I'll be calling them magic. Please** review** id like to know what you think )

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, Masashi Kishimoto does. I do, however, own any original characters that I add or may add.

OoOoOo

_It was stated in legends that there were once two rare stones of great power_. _One was a red stone called 'Kyuubi' that had always remained in the hands of evil. It was once said that a powerful demon was imprisoned inside of the stone, but no one had ever lived to prove this. This stone was known for causing pain and misery, the Kyuubi stone remained in the Fire kingdom._

_The other stone was a blue stone called 'Amaterasu' that was once entrusted to a powerful priestess, who's duty was to protect the stone and keep it pure. This stone was well known for granting wishes and bringing peace to the Water Kingdom in which it resided in. _

_For a long time nobody outside of the Water Kingdom knew of the existence of the Amaterasu, the people of the Water Kingdom swore never to tell anyone. They feared that if they told its location they might lose the stone's power upon the land, and would lead them to ultimate ruin. Amaterasu kept unwanted visitors from outside the Water Kingdom that had evil intentions, it protected the city by putting up strong barriers that were enabled to be breached. _

_But all too soon the King of the Fire Kingdom, Akujin, discovered the stone, a traitor from the Water Kingdom had sold him the information for some money. The king was very interested in the Amaterasu and its powers and decided he would steal it._

_A war broke out that lasted for hundreds of years until Akujin had finally captured the priestess. His men defiled her. When she was near death he tried to take the stone but once his impure hands touched the stone's hard surface he was immediately forced back, when a barrier slammed in front of the stone. Outraged Akujin summoned the power from the Kyuubi stone and was about to destroy the Amaterasu._

_The priestess used her last of her strength, chanted some words, and in a blinding flash of light both stones vanished. Immediately after the stones dissapeared from the area, Akujin and the priestess, turned to ash. The stones had allowed them to live past a normal human life span. _

_From that day no one had even heard or seen of the stone. Some say that the priestess had destroyed both stones; others say that she took them with her to a different world. But it had never occurred to them that the stones were hiding. After all everyone had thought this was just a legend._

OoOoOo

"Did you hear that the Wind Kingdom might declare war on us?" A tall skinny lady sitting across from Hinata said. Another lady on the left of Hinata was nodding her head and adding some more gossip that they had heard on the streets.

As always every noon she would sit and have tea with the noble women of the Leaf Kingdom. Though she really didn't like having tea with them since she was only 16, she did not care much for things happening in other countries and idle gossip, she politely accepted the tea offers and just sat there listening, nodding her head in agreement occasionally. They hadn't really noticed that she never participated in their conversations; everyone knew that, Hinata Hyuuga, princess of the Leaf Kingdom was a very shy and quiet girl.

Hinata wanted nothing more than to splash in the cool pond that was her special place. Hinata was always alone, her father thought she was a failure in magic and decided to teach Hanabi instead of herself. Hinata was devastated and found the pond on accident when she walked through the woods.

She often sat there and cried for hours, no one ever knew of her pain. She was a useless princess. She couldn't use magic to suit her father's expectations, she didn't know anything about any countries, she just didn't know anything. In her eyes she was useless without a purpose.

The pond was her only place, the animals seemed to like her and often cuddled on her lap if they were small enough, sometimes she got to feed deer, and other times she whistled with the birds. Most people would have thought she was crazy but they were her only true friends.

She was sure that even the ladies sitting at the table with her thought she was useless and a sad excuse for a princess. But there was really nothing she could do to become useful, so Hinata accepted her fate maybe not willing, but subconsciously.

The ladies finished their gossiping, and quickly finished their tea and sweets that had been set before them. After everyone excused themselves, leaving the premises, Hinata got up and quickly left.

A fish splashed out of the water shaking her from her thoughts. Hinata looked around and gave a small smile, the area was dark but pretty. The clear pond's water looked so pure and gentle.

Hinata took off her dress,(NO she's not skinny dipping) and dived into the pond, causing it to ripple. The water was fairly cold but Hinata didn't really care. Hinata had never really dived this far down before. She went down a little further and saw a shimmering light coming from a little underwater cave. As she continued to look, her lungs started burning for air and she quickly returned to the surface gasping for breath.

Hinata thought for a moment. The cave was so far down that you couldn't see light from above and everything else down there was pitch black. Hinata held her breath and dived back into the cold water, she wanted to know what was down there.

She swam quickly down, and realized it wasn't really a cave, she barely fit through the hole. Her lungs burned but there wasn't enough room to turn around. So she just kept on swimming. Forward was the only way she could go.

She stopped swimming, she needed to breathe. But somehow, even though she had stopped swimming, she was still moving forward. Her lungs felt like they were going to burst. She finally stopped, and opened her mouth gasping for breath and realized that she was breathing in air… not water.

She looked around, amazed. She had stopped right on top of a waterfall, the waterfall wasn't raging so that explains once she was halfway out of water she stopped. She thanked every god she knew of that she hadn't died. And then she saw the source of the light. It was a red stone, so perfectly shaped it was unbelievable. It looked kind of like a cone. The bottom was pointed and the top was perfectly rounded. Where had it come from? And why was it in her pond, at the darkest place. There were many mysterious questions. She could only think of one answer, and that was bring it back to the castle and ask.

Hinata stood up as she finally regained her breath. Remembering what her father taught her of magic she used it to walk on water and climb down the waterfall. By the time she reached the stone she was once again breathless, she hadn't used magic since she was a little child. Hinata ripped off a piece of her under dress and wrapped the red stone in it. Then she quickly climbed up the waterfall again and sat down for a minute to catch her breath, before speed swimming back to the surface.

When she reached the surface she quickly put on her clothes and ran as fast as she could with the stone. Hinata was surprised that a stone that was bigger than her hand was as light as a pebble.

"FATHER!" Hinata yelled as she neared the castle. He was currently training Hanabi outside a few feet away from her. It pained Hinata to see that. Remembering the days she had trained with her father, she quickly waved it off. She also took a quick note that her cousin, Neji Hyuuga, was there also.

"Father, I found this." Hinata quickly unwrapped the stone from the ripped under dress cloth. Her father's face held one emotion, pure shock. The red stone's color gleamed in the bright sunlight.

"Hinata, where did you find this?" He stared more intensely at it. "This is Kyuubi…"

OoOoO

Alright this is the first chapter! I thought it was a pretty good start. 3 and ¼ pages. Lol anyways I hope you enjoyed this! **Please review if you liked it!** ) And also she'll meet naruto soon (chapter 3). By the way instead of countries ive divided it up into 4 kingdoms. Wind, Fire, Leaf, and Water.

Amaterasu is the goddess of light or the sun. :P Akujin is an evil god. (But Akujin isn't a god in this story.)

Chapter Two: Departure


	2. Departure

**Amaterasu**

**Chapter Two: Departure**

**OoOoOoO**

**Yay! The second chapter…I bet you were dying to see this right? Lol, please remember to review! Thankyou! I decided to post this one early since I probally wont have time tomorrow...remember REVIEW! Thanks to all the people who previously reviewed 3 **

**OoOoOoO**

The castle was the busiest that Hinata had ever seen it. After she had showed the stone to her father he took the stone away, and locked himself in his study. No one had seen him come out since, Hinata was extremely worried. Her father had been in there for almost two days straight.

She had saw it in his eyes, the fear that had gripped him when he saw that stone. Hinata stood next to Hanabi outside her father's study, both patiently and eagerly waiting for their father to emerge from the room.

Though as Hinata began to ponder her thoughts, she had swore she had seen that exact same stone before but when…? The door to her father's study opened quickly.

"Come on in. I must speak with you, Hinata." His voice was firm and clarified that the meeting was of utter importance. Hinata quickly walked into her father's study and quietly shut the door securely behind her.

Hiashi looked around momentarily, surveying the room as if looking or listening for eavesdroppers. He folded his hands on his wooden desk.

"This stone's name is Kyuubi." Hiashi stated. "I'm sure I or someone else has told you of the legend of this stone. Not much is actually known about this stone, except that it brings misery and pain to everything." His stare made Hinata shudder, sending a chill up her spine.

"Where did you find this, Hinata?" His voiced raised a little and his forehead creased in anger. Hinata quietly squeaked out her whole story about the pond and finding the stone. When she finished he took in a deep breath and sighed.

"This stone calls out to people, trying to find the one person who will be able to wield or use its power. To find the one person who will set it free. "He picked up the stone and examined it. " I do not know why you were chosen to find it, but it will have a great impact on your life. From here on out your life will change, maybe for the better maybe for the worse. Be strong, Hinata. We do not how much time to discuss this."

He quickly wrapped the stone up in some cloth and set it neatly in a small box. "From now on you will be protecting this stone. You either will have to find a way to destroy it or find a way to keep it from the wrong hands. Remember all that I taught you of magic."

His words were deeply confusing her. What exactly was happening? She opened her mouth to speak but was abruptly silenced. "It may not all be clear now, but in due time I assure you the answers will all be revealed. I have no doubt in my mind that **he** is already sending out his men to find this. The minute you took this from the spot where it was held, he already knew where to find it. Go prepare now, Hinata, you'll be leaving this castle…most likely forever."

With that he led her out the door and it quickly slammed shut behind her. She was so lost, what was happening?

OoOoOoO

"Hinata-sama!" Aiko, her personal servant called to her. "Hiashi said I must help you pack your belongings now. Where are you going, Lady Hinata?"

Hinata shook her head sadly at Aiko. "I don't know either." Aiko glanced at her strangely a few times before entering Hinata's large room.

It had taken about an hour for Hinata decide what to take with her. Though she didn't know exactly what was going on, she prepared this pack like her life depended on it. But what to keep and what to leave behind was the hard part.

"Aiko." Hinata stated with her pack slung over one of her shoulders. "I'm not sure what's happening from here, but should I not return…I just wanted to thank you." With that Hinata turned and left.

OoOoOoOo

Hinata waited patiently in the entry hall for her father. Hiashi appeared a few minutes later, with a black cloak in his hands. He immediately handed the cloak over to her, before she could question him he began to speak, "Your traveling to the far southern border of the leaf kingdom. Your meeting an old acquaintance of mine. Her name is, Tsunade. She'll tell you what to do from there and perhaps provide you with the knowledge in which you seek. Now hurry my daughter, for this is urgent."

He gave her a hug and in return she kissed his cheek. He gave her a sad smile, knowing that he may never see her again. Refusing to say goodbye, in the chance that he may once again see her, he offered her some advice, "Be strong, Hinata. I know you are more than capable of that and that you will come through in times of need. Make me proud and most importantly live, not only does your life depend on it but the lives of others as well."

The strongest guard in the castle, Kiba Inuzuka, stepped forward and took Hinata's hand. He would be the one to escort her to Tsunade's house, which would mean they would be together for a few weeks.

Before she left, Hiashi handed her a white envelope. " This may help you understand some things."

OoOoOoOo

The sun had just begun to set as they set out on their course to Tsunade's. Though the parting had been painful, she had slightly recovered enough to leave. She looked at the box in her hands. What was the deal with this Kyuubi stone? It lived true to its name; it was bringing her misery by tearing her apart from her family. Who knows what else would befall her life while carrying this stone.

OoOoOoOo

They had been riding for nearly 8 hours straight, they were finally coming upon a city called 'Himune.' The city was fairly large and they had planned to stay there and rest up. As they came closer they heard faint booms in the distance. They both kicked there horses a little faster till they were in a full gallop, the city was coming nearer and nearer, and the noises were growing all the louder.

As they were just a few yards from the city gates, you could see pieces of buildings laying around and clouds of dust and dirt all around in the air. Kiba quickly jumped off his horse, tied the horse's ropes to a nearby wooden post, and ran off into the city. Hinata followed the same steps her did except much slower.

Hinata slowly entered the city gates, wondering why there weren't guards there. As she ventured in slightly farther she saw what looked like a huge line trail throughout the city. The place was eerily quiet and it gave Hinata the chills.

Hinata had decided to turn around and leave but something to the left of her caught the corner of her eye. She turned her head to look and screamed. In the middle of the rode there was a massive stack of human bones scatter in 4 different piles all over the rode.

Hinata ran screaming down in opposite rode, totally forgetting where she was or even what she was doing. A huge object swung out before her, making her stop dead in her tracks. Right in front of her was a snake of massive size. He glared at her viciously, until she had realized…sitting in the snake's mouth was the lifeless form of Kiba.

The snaked grinned at her the best it could with Kiba in its mouth. He threw Kiba in the air, like a little doll, and swallowed him whole. Hinata just sat there and watched in utter horror, too shaken to do anything at all.

"Wellssssss, I've sssspent enough time jussst sssssearching for yousss." The snake said and barred its fangs at Hinata. "Handsss over the stonesss, and I promisessss not to eat youssss right awayssss." His grin stretched even wider than before.

Hinata panicked, turned and ran. The snake laughed, obviously enjoying the hunt. The slithery creature had absolutely no problem keeping up with her small, fragile legs. She tried to ran faster but the snake was still right next to her, hunting her.

Hinata stopped; there was no point in running and no time to think. She quickly pulled the stone out. "You want this?" She whispered quietly in anger. The snake nodded its head in approval.

Hinata wasn't sure if this was the right choice but she was going to do it anyway. She took the box and cloth after the stone. "Well, you can have it!" She raised her voice somewhat. She lifted her arms to throw it at the snake, when the stone turned a brilliant maroon.

When she began to let go of the rock, a huge blast emitted from it, destroying the whole snake in one blow. Hinata stared at the stone in amazement, evidently whoever was after it wanted the stone for its sheer power, and she could see why,

She quickly put the stone back in the box. What was she to do now? Unwillingly she walked back to Kiba's horse and got anything useful from the saddle bags and his pack. She quickly took her things and walked back into town.

She was hoping not everyone had died and that an inn was still available to stay in. It had taken her awhile but eventually she found one.

She quickly set everything up in her room and sat on her bed. Her thoughts traveled back to Kiba, he was so cruelly killed. She put her head in her pillow and sobbed into it, until she fell asleep, restlessly tossing and turning in her dreams.

OoOoOoOoOo

Pretty long chapter so I think I'll end it here you'll have to wait till next time for me. She meets Naruto next chapter!!!!! Haha, so make sure you read! Please remember to **review** for me! Thanks.

Chapter 3: The Slave


	3. The Slave

**Amaterasu**

**Chapter 3: The slave**

**OoOoOoO**

Urm nothing much to say XD. Well but Ill say what I say for all my fanfictions The MORE you review the SOONER a new chapter comes out so review! And thanks to all my current reviewers:P

OoOoOoO

The brilliant light streamed in the room, awaking Hinata from her restless slumber. Though the birds were chirping pleasantly, the past day had not been forgotten. Hinata wearily got up and ready. Still not quite grasping all that had happened.

"Aiko." She called out for her servant, in which she realized soon after she was not in the castle. When she finally came to her senses, she cried a bit more realizing she was now alone. "Be Strong." Her father's words echoed in her head. Drying the last bit of tears that had fallen on her cheeks, she prepared to leave.

Though leaving was unpleasant, the people of the city did not greet their princess kindly but as though she was a curse. As she ran from the village she heard shouts of hatred. By coming here people had lost family, friends, comrades, or would this have happened anyways?

Hinata didn't have that much time to think, as she neared where she had left her horse. New guards had been placed by the city gates. "Please, let me through." Hinata asked kindly.

The guards ignored he request and grabbed her tightly. "Oh, and what do we get in return for letting you pass?" The other guard poked her. "Huh, Princess?" Their grip on her tightened. "Please," Hinata begged. "Your hurting me, let go!" As she spoke these words the same maroon light from yesterday exploded and threw the guards a way from her, unconscious.

She took the stone from her pocket, and pointed it at the door. 'I'm not sure if this will work, but…' she thought. "OPEN!" The doors creaked open, delighted that she had accomplished something she eagerly stepped forward but was shocked when she tripped.

The stone rolled out in front of her. "Stupid." The stone said. She looked at it strangely, did she just hear the stone talk? No, no, no, no! That wasn't possible. "Who's talking?" Hinata asked.

A chuckle was heard. "Its me, Kyuubi." The stones neatly polish surface reflected a small fox with nine tails. Hinata stared at it in shock. "Stupid girl," It hissed. "You shouldn't try to use so much power at one time." She could literally feel the anger coming off of Kyuubi. "When inside the stone I cannot totally use my powers alone, in order to use my full powers I must drain the wielder's power as well. You are much to weak, and have been lucky so far," He hissed at me yet again. "Use my powers at your own risk; you'll only be killing yourself." He snickered and the image of Kyuubi disappeared as silence fell around the area.

Hinata slowly picked herself up, picking up the stone as well. She quickly regained her full strength and took out her map. After a few minutes of studying she decided that she would have to go around the city of Himune, the people surely would not let her back in.

The guards began to stir as she got on her horse and trotted away. Her next destination was a town called Geishin.

OoOoOoO

All in all it took Hinata about two days to reach the outskirts of Geishin. Himune was a truly large city to go around Hinata had discovered. Spending the night in the forest had scared her senseless so she hadn't scared much. She wished she could go back to her luxurious castle but she would endure.

Though as she arrived close to Geishin she spotted what looked like a camp, she approached it to see if she may spend a night there to rest.

"Hello there, Miss. What business do you have here?" A guy in a formal suit asked. "My name is Hinata Hyuuga—" "Lady Hyuuga?" He formally bowed to me. "So have you come to purchase more slaves from my business?" He grinned and me and I gasped in horror. _'Slaves?!'_

OoOoOoO

Hinata had no clue that there was an actual slave trading business in her kingdom. "I was looking more for if I could spend the night here for one day?" She meekly asked. He grinned at her. "Why of course Hinata-Sama!" He clapped his hands as servants came and showed me to a little camp.

They had brought me to a small log cabin of many. She burst open the door, inside was a man with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Naruto, out Hinata-Sama will be staying in here tonight. You can sleep outside." He grunted at them. "Hinata-Sama…huh? Why can't she sleep outside?" He said rather rudely.

"Why you…" One of the men who had lead me to the cabin walked up to him and punch him in the face, he was unconscious blood spilled from his new wound. "Take him out of here, and beat him." The man commanded. I had to do something.

"Stop!" I yelled, not sure if that would help. They stared at me. I clenched my fists. "Please! Just go!" They bowed and quietly left the small cabin. Hinata went over to the small sink and wetted a washcloth. She carefully lifted his head and cleaned the wound the best she could. By the time she had finished he was already awake.

He pulled back rather quickly. "What are you doing here? You're a princess you don't belong down here with the poor people." "I'm on a mission." He laughed. "They don't send princess' on mission that is why they have slaves like us." She smiled in return. "Oh but your wrong! This is a very important mission that my father told me only I could do." He looked at me with interest, I don't know why but I decided to tell him the story of my recent events.

OoOoOoOo

"So your telling me your on a mission but you don't really know what your suppose to do?" She played with her fingers a little. "Well, yeah, but I know somehow it's very important." The moon shone brightly in the sky as they continued to talk for what seemed like hours.

"Hey, obviously since that Kiba guy died right? And you need some help…how about I come along with you?" He suggested. Hinata looked at him, it was true she did need help. Even if she tried to be strong she wouldn't make it alone.

"Alright, but doesn't that mean I have to uh…buy you?" She asked. He snorted and laughed. "No, if we sneak out then no. I think selling people is wrong, even though there selling me as well. I got sold here when my parents were killed by a demon."

Hinata stared at him. "A demon?" She felt around for the stone, it was still there unharmed and she let out a breath of relief. The stone was important whether she liked it or not. Could Kyuubi be the demon who killed Naruto's parents?

"Alright." Though it was a person she was helping out of slavery, it still felt like stealing. She hoped at least one god would forgive her later.

They silently crept out of the house, stealthily. Hinata had almost given them away when she tried to talk to Naruto. She never had to really sneak around the castle, plus she was the princess who would harm her?

There were people all over looking for run away slaves. So they got further and further away from the place, though Hinata had to leave her horse she had brought all her belongings with her. By morning they had already reached the city of Geishin. Thoroughly tired from no sleep and walking all night, they quickly found a inn to stay at.

O-O-O-O-O

When they got into the room they both dropped there packs, and the letter that her father gave her slipped out from her pack. Hinata bent over and picked it up. I suppose I should read this, she thought. She set it down on the nearby dresser and fell asleep next to Naruto. She would read the letter in the morning when she was able to fully function. This night her dreams were warm and peaceful.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Sorry it took me so long to get this out. I'm trying to finish my other story to I can devote my time to this one. This is my favorite since it involves Naruto characters.** Anyways just liked to say the MORE you review the FASTER a new chapter comes out.** That's how it works in all my stories. Anyways please review and THANKYOU to all who have reviewed so far.

Chapter 4: The letter


	4. The Letter

**Amaterasu**

**Chapter 4: The letter**

O-O-O-O-O

-sigh- Im so tired –yawns- Anyways heres the fourth chapter!

O-O-O-O-O

Hinata stared at the letter as if deciding whether to open it or just leave it untouched. Naruto crunched on some breakfast at the table. "Hey, aren't you going to read that already," He swallowed some of his food. "It's gotta be important." Hinata sighed. "Yes, I suppose your right. But I'm just not sure if what I uncover will make me happy…" She swallowed hard. "Or make me regret ever reading this."

"I'd open it, you'll never know until you do." She took his advice and carefully opened the letter. Hinata could see her father's neat handwriting in ink all over the paper.

O-O-O-O-O

"**Hinata, I'm sure you've already had the feeling that you've seen the stone before, am I correct? Well it doesn't matter whether you did or not because I know you have seen it. When you were just a girl your mother, Kisa Hyuuga, found it in one of the forests while traveling to a different city. **

"**She was troubled by the stones sudden appearance and decided to bring it back to the castle. And of course she had no ideal what the stone was as well, and it was her ultimate down fall.**

"**For some unknown reason she became immensely attached to the stone to the point where she would protect the stone with her life, in which she did. I'm not sure why she did so but I do remember seeing her talking to the stone. That is my only proof that there is something inside there.**

"**Remember that I told you your mother died of an illness? Forgive me, Hinata, it was a lie. I couldn't bear to tell my two children that there mother had left behind her husband and two child in the defense of a stone.**

"**Orochimaru, whom you'll discover for yourself who he is, was the one who killed her mind. The stone has powers like no others, that you must already understand. He has been searching for it ever since it disappeared from Akujin's hands.**

"**Though before her death she had used her magic to seal it within the pond of secrets, the pond where you found the stone. As I understood it the barrier was suppose to ward off any being or creature. Though I never wanted to admit it your powers are extremely powerful, just like your mother's, or maybe even surpassing your mothers. Hanabi would be no match for you, I know this. But first you must unlock the powers, how your probably wondering? I would have no ideal, but Tsunade will surely show you when you arrive at her place.**

"**As sorry as I am, I have not revealed the whole truth in this letter but yet some helpful hints. You'll found out sooner than hoped for. Be safe and strong, Hinata. And please when you make it to Tsunade's please write a letter back to the castle."**

**Best of Luck,**

**Your father**

O-O-O-O-O

Naruto stared expectantly back at me. "Well?" He said impatiently. "It contains some information about the stone, and my mother. The rest really isn't important." She waved him off.

Hinata took out the stone, she heard Naruto suck in his breath. She looked into his eyes wide with fear. "Naruto…are you all right?" She asked. "That stone," He he yelled. "Where did you get it!?!"

"I thought I told you I—" He sat back down. "Yes, but I didn't think it was that one." Hinata frowned. "So then this was the stone that killed your parents?" He nodded. "Don't worry, my mission is to destroy it and then after that they'll be no more corruption in the lands, right?" She asked hopefully.

"Idiot, no matter what there will always be corruption. When one evil dies and new one begins."

Hinata frowned. Was it even worth destroying if that was the case? She wanted to complete her mission, she wanted to bring peace. Above all she wanted to show her country that she cared for the kingdom and would protect it with all her being.

O-O-O-O-O

**The next morning –**

"Whatever! I agreed Id help you, even if it's _that_ wretched stone, okay?" He huffed. "Stop worrying about me, idiot, if you keep worrying about minor things like this what happens when something big comes, huh?! Are you going to faint or run."

"No!" Hinata yelled, everyone in the market looked at her. Hinata flushed red. "I mean this is important even if it's my life I will do this." Hinata's voice went back into her soft whisper tone.

"Alrighr, then it's settled! Believe it, Hinata! We'll complete this mission…alive!" He took off running. Hinata blinked. "Aaahhh! Naruto-Kun! Wait up!" She ran after him.

She could hear him laughing. Hinata smiled, it seems that though there would be much danger ahead, she would at least have some fun while she was traveling with Naruto.

O-O-O-O-O

Well Ill try to update again soon!

Chapter 5: Born is a new power


	5. Born is a New Power

**Amaterasu**

**Chapter 5: Born is a new power**

**O-O-O-O-O**

Wow, I havn't updated this for months. Sorry kinda got lost in school and everything. Funny how I decided to update during my Florida Vacation, huh? Anyways enjoy And again sorry :S

O-O-O-O-O

"N-naruto!" Hinata whispered. They hadn't gone far from the city of Geishin before they had been attacked by a group of bandits. Hinata pressed the stone closer to her chest.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked them sharply. They all laughed. It had been a rather dumb question, you could tell by the look in there eyes that there intent was not well. "It's obvious what we want...jewels, gold, money, and any other valuables. Hand them over and we'll consider being...nice." A rather fat man with a wicked looking knife said. He stared at Hinata and she twisted uncomfortably under his gaze. The rest of the group quickly took out there blades as well. "Hey Kiddos! We don't have all day, ya know! Hurry up." A moment of silence stretched on and the bandits became more irritated by the second.

"Is that your decision then?" They circled around Hinata and Naruto like hawks. The fat man grabbed at Hinata. "Ahh! Naruto!" She squeaked. He punched the fat man. "Isn't that stone good for anything? Can't you use it for something?" He asked her in between trying to land punches and dodging the blows coming at him. Hinata could tell he was a rather clumsy fighter. 'What to do!' Hinata panicked. She was rather useless after all. "Naruto!" He grunted a reply rather busy fighting and getting beat pretty badly.

"Catch!" Hinata quickly threw the stone to him but her aim wasn't so good as it hit a bandit on the head, knocking him to the ground. The cloth on the stone came undone and it shimmered in the sun for all eyes to see. "Ah, so theres da treasure!" The fat man ran as fast as he could towards the jewel. "No! Dammit!" Naruto broke free from the grasps of the other bandits and made a mad dash towards the stone as well. Unfortunately for Naruto the fat man threw his knife at him causing Naruto to turn sharply and momentarily lose his balance, as the fat man grasped the stone.

For quite a while the man was cast in a red light that outlined his whole body, as the stone absorbed the little power the man had possessed and killed him. The stone dropped to the ground and Kyuubi appeared yet again inside the stone. "Mmm, delicious. Power." Some the bandits were dumbstruck; the stone had talked? The others who weren't fled in terror of the stone not wanting to have the life sucked right out of them as well. "Jiru..." One of the bandits called to their dead boss. "How delightful, more food!" As the sun came out again from the clouds Hinata saw the shadow of nine tails as they grasped the legs of the remaining bandits and began to absorbed the life force.

"No, stop!" Hinata ran to Kyuubi and picked up the stone. "Hinata don't touch the stone!" Naruto warned. "Well If it isn't the stupid girl. Would you like me to kill you now?" Kyuubi's red eyes flashed with anger. "How dare you look at me again with such an ugly face." He hissed. The insult didn't faze Hinata. "Please, stop!" She pleaded once more. "Have you found me a proper wielder yet?" The fox grinned widely. "Like your mother was...?" He slowly released his shadow tails from the bandits, their bodies slowly slide to the ground; uncouncious.

Hinata glared at the stone. "What-" Naruto stood up."Wielder? Don't you have your own power?" Kyuubi turned his narrow eyes to stare at Naruto. "What awesome power...but stupid." The fox swished its many tails in a disappointed matter. "Course I have my own power but unfortunately in this _thing._-" He tapped on the glass of the stone. "I can't use an ounce of power without a source to flow it through, like a body." "A body?"

"Yes, I enjoy drinking energy from humans, but if a strong enough body comes I can merge with the person. Depending on strength and resistence I can totally take over the person's body or they can control me." The fox laughed. "Controlling me isn't very likely, the chances of finding a person strong enough for that is rare. But I suppose just taking over your body would give you enough power to wipe out a huge army or landform depending on your desire, getting me to stop after that is the hard part. Though do keep in mind, I do get hungry and if not properly kept i'll be forced to steal the lives of many humans or I could just take some of your energy." He eyed both wearily. "Which might keep me satisfied."

"So," Naruto thought for a moment. "If I have enough power-" "Which you don't" The fox hissed. "-I could control you?" Kyuubi nodded his head slightly. "Boy, your a genius." The fox snickered. "Although you may want to be sure of how much power you can actually use...over exert yourself and you die. Which wouldn't at all be bad for me..."

"Although using a boy's body isn't favorable, I havn't been out in centuries. Why not try to use the stone?" The fox grinned, swished his tail and once again dissapeared.

O-O-O-O-O

"Hinata, you've used this stupid stone before..How do I make it work?" The two stared at the red stone. "Ummm, I don't remember." Hinata shrugged her shoulders. "I wasn't really thinking at the time; just sorta happened." Naruto groaned. "Great."

He grabbed the stone from her hand and examined it throughly. "Maybe there's some kind of magic words you need to use it!" He tapped on the stone's hard surface. Hinata stared at him funny. "Naruto-kun, I don't really think thats the case." Naruto just ignored her. "So um open seasame is for opening things and..." He sat there for a while contemplating different words or phrases that could work.

Kyuubi just stare at him from inside the stone, very annoyed. He swished his tails and the stone glowed bright red and it encased Naruto. "W-whats happening?" Hinata asked. She stared at naruto; His eyes became narrow red slits, his teeth took on fine new points, and his nails became claws. Naruto looked at his new features with interest. "Neat!" He turned around and saw many tails that were shadowy in appearence near its back end.

"Having fun?" A deep voice from Naruto's body asked. "N-naruto?" Hinata asked worriedly. Naruto turned and grinned at her, a few of its sharp teeth gleamed in the sun light. "Didn't I tell him he couldn't control me?" Hinata gasped. Kyuubi sneered at her. "Finally out again..I think I might just make use of my time." Kyuubi dashed off with Naruto's body. "No, wait!! Come back!" Hinata ran fast after Kyuubi.

"Please!" She pleaded as she nearly caught up with him; she grabbed his coat. Kyuubi flicked one of his tails at her sending her flying into the air a few feet before being knocked to the ground. Her eyes unwillingly closed as she heard his malevolent laugh echo through her head.

O-O-O-O-O

"Ow.." Hinata rubbed her head and tried to crack open her eyes slightly. Where was she? She sat up quickly but her head spun and was forced to lay back down for a few moments as she recollected her thoughts on where she was and what had happened. She groaned as she remembered. But wait! Where had the fox run off to? She had to get up and find out what he was planning to do in Naruto's body. The only problem was...She was in a forest, at night, and had absolutely no clue where she was or more importantly where Kyuubi was. "Great!" She whispered to herself and she walked off in the direction that Kyuubi had gone off in.

O-O-O-O-O

For some odd reason I changed my Pen name. Im Now SingingWaters. Anyways I hope you enjoyed. More updates to come soon I promise . Please review! Thanks and sorry for the long dissapearance!

Chapter six: The Hunt


	6. The Hunt

**Amaterasu**

**Chapter Six: The Hunt**

O-O-O-O-O

Thanks **Dragon Man 180 **For being an awesome reviewer!!!!

O-O-O-O-O

"Hey, Mister!" Hinata called out to a young man who was hiding behind a tree. The man screamed and ran away. "Um…" Hinata stared at the man's retreating figure. She turned and walked forward. The birds screeched in the distance and seemed to fly away in terror.

Hinata ran towards the sound of the birds, covering her ears to shield from the horrible sounds. Then she saw something she was sure she would never forget. The village she had came upon was covered in blood and the whole place literally reeked. People's bodies were torn in half and scattered around and a dismembered arm lay by her feet. And in the middle of the village, Kyuubi was sitting on the ground eating part of a bird.

Hinata let loose a scream. Kyuubi looked up at her. "Ah, so you found me." He gave her a wide grin that showed his fangs, full of blood. Hinata held her stomach and kneeled over on the grass. '_I'm going to be sick'_ She finally coughed and spit up anything she had previously ate in a disgusting manor.

When she was finally able to stand, she looked around only to find out he had left. "Dammit." She cursed. "Stupid fox." She leapt over all the torn bodies even as her stomach lurched dangerously. She had to catch him, but how? She didn't have the speed nor the strength to match Naruto much less Kyuubi.

She opened up her bag and took out all her traps. "Looks like I'll have to use these."

O-O-O-O-O-O

"Stupid Girl! Keeps following me." Kyuubi hissed in irritation. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see her following him. He sped up trying to make her lose him.

Everything was going fine till he activated one of her traps….

O-O-O-O-O-O

When she lost track of him she came upon a new village. '_Good, he must not have made it here…..yet.'_ Hinata sighed. She needed time to come up with a formidable plan to capture him, unfortunately she didn't have quite enough time. He might kill a whole new village before she thought of anything. She had a feeling regular traps wouldn't work quite so well. As she walked by a restaurant it was the smell of the food that gave her the perfect idea.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Ropes, kunai, nets, and holes. What did she take him for, Stupid? Who would fall for such easy traps? Kyuubi snorted at her weak attempts to capture him.

'_Get out of my body!' _Kyuubi snorted as his pleading. The stupid boy had been annoying him nonstop since he had taken over his body "If you're not strong enough to take it back by force then I doubt you deserve this." He hissed.

Kyuubi picked up his pace again and ran off, until he saw a bowl of ramen next to a backpack laying on a rock. Naruto's stomach growled loudly. "Che, annoying."

'_Ramen!' _"Oh Shutup!" _'Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!' _"Grrr…Fine I'll eat it!! Just Shut up!" Kyuubi reached for the bowl of ramen, failing to notice the thin wire that looped around his leg as he activated Hinata's trap. It pulled him up by his legs and hung him upside down, in which the ramen spilled all over him. The last thing Kyuubi remembered was a sharp and immense pain in his head knocking him unconscious.

O-O-O-O-O-O

"N-Naruto-kun?" Naruto heard Hinata's soft voice as he regained consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes to look into Hinata's eyes filled with concerned. "I'm glad. I thought for a minute you were seriously hurt when I knocked you out."

He tried to sit up but immediately laid back down because of the immense pain that filled his head. "W-what happened?" "Let's see…Kyuubi took over your body and I had to knock you out so Kyuubi would revert back to this stone." She held up the bright red stone so he could see Kyuubi hissing at him.

"H-he looks m-mad." Naruto stuttered. The last thing he had wanted was an angry fox near him or in his body. Naruto spring right up. "That's right!" He glared at Hinata. "You spilled my ramen! And why does it taste like blood in my mouth?" Hinata gave a nervous laugh.

"Anyways, Naruto-kun, if your feeling better…were staying at an inn, and it has a nice hot spring. Why not take a bath while I go get you some more ramen?" Naruto sniffed himself. By the expression on his face Hinata could tell (And knew) that he didn't smell so good.

Before she left she quickly threw some towels at him. "I'll be back! I also need to grab a new map…I lost mine." "Kay…" Naruto picked up the towels and left.

O-O-O-O-O-O

"That will be $7.75 for the ramen and the country map, Hinata-Ohime." She quickly handed him the money needed and was about to leave when she had heard a rather interesting conversation.

"Lord Orochimaru said that the red stone is with the Princess of the Leaf Kingdom. If we find her and the stone we will be able to prove ourselves to Orochimaru. He said he'd take us in as his apprentices!"

"That would be wonderful." Said the second man. "Hopefully soon he can take over the leaf kingdom. He'll have a harder time with the water kingdom."

The first man lowered his voice to a whisper that Hinata could barely make out. "They say that the legendary Amaterasu stone , the one that is blue and rivals the Kyuubi stone, still protects the kingdom from harm."

The second man looked over to Hinata. "Oi, what are you looking at?" Hinata quickly hid her face. "Nothing…excuse me." She said softly. The second man glanced at her one last time before returning to his conversation.

"Hey wait a minute…" Said the first man. "Wasn't that, Hinata Hyuuga…the leaf kingdom princess?" The second man thought for a few moments before rushing after her.

Hinata sped up as she realized she was being followed. Although she was losing most of the ramen in the bowl that wasn't her main concern at the time. "Wait up!" Yelled the first man. She increased her speed and finally lost them.

O-O-O-O-O-O

"Naruto-Kun!" Hinata called to him. She swiftly landed in the hot spring area, nearly slipping on water. "Oh Hinata-Chan….?" "We got to get out of here. Orochimaru's men are looking for us. I wondered why everything was going pretty well. Since the snake incident nothing relating to him has happened."

"Orochimaru?" "Yeah…the guy after the stone's power."

Hinata quickly pulled out her map and scanned it. Naruto quietly got out of the water and put on a white kimono, then walked to stand by Hinata. "So where are we?" Naruto asked. "Were about here, Zagos." She pointed to a map a city a little distance from the Zinabe Mountains. "Then that means we have to cross the mountains to get to the old granny's house?" (Tsunade sneezes.) "Unh." "Alright. Let's go, Hinata-chan!"

O-O-O-O-O-O

"Woah, these mountains are huge! How exactly do we cross them?" Naruto wondered. Out of the corner of the eye he could see another person, standing with a horse by her. She glanced over to Naruto and gave a friendly wave. Slowly she came over to where they were standing. "Where are you guys going? Crossing the mountains?" She slowly asked.

"Yes.." Hinata said quietly. "Were going to see a woman named Tsunade. She lives in Konoha."

"Yup. Tsunade-sensei, she sent me to take you guys across the mountains, shall we go?" The two nodded their heads. "What are your names? I'm Sakura Haruno, Tsunade's apprentice." "Uzumaki Naruto." "Hyuuga Hinata." Sakura giggled. "Nice to meet you." "Uhn." Naruto replied gruffly. Hinata just remained silent.

O-O-O-O-O-O

"So, you have Kyuubi with you right?" Sakura asked. "Uhn!" Naruto held up the stone so Sakura could see Kyuubi's reflection in the stone glaring at her. "How unpleasant." She quickly turned her attention back forward. Sakura glanced back at Hinata. "Your sure quiet…is something wrong?" Hinata shook her head. She was a little saddened that Naruto hadn't talked to her since they met Sakura, he was too busy talking to Sakura. Hinata thought it would be best to leave them talk.

""So what's the granny like?" Sakura turned around to look at him. "Granny? She's far from it. She has almost inhumane strength and quit short tempered. She loves to gamble but she always loses. Isn't it funny that she finds out something is wrong if she wins?" Sakura laughed. "She's a harsh sensei that mainly focuses on healing techniques but I'm sure she can train you good." "Magic, eh? I never was able to pass the academy."

"Eh!?!" Sakura yelled a little loudly. "Sorry…You've never passed an magic academy." She laughed. "You must be a baka!" "That's not true, Sakura-san." Hinata said quietly. "Kyuubi said he had great power." (Although Kyuubi also said he was stupid.) She whispered to herself.

"Well anyway we'll find out when we get to Tsunade's." Sakura said. "How long till were there?" Sakura thought for a few moments. "5 days or so. We have lots of walking distance to cover and caves to go through and animals to fend off. Mountain travel isn't very safe around this area."

They slowly covered the distance to the first cave. "Okay, don't talk at all in the caves!" She whispered a warning. "Why?" Naruto asked. "SHHH!" She quieted him. They quietly walked for a while in the caves. "AAACHHHOOOO!" Naruto sneezed loudly. The cave shook slightly. "Crap! Run for it!" Sakura yelled and broke out into a full speed run. Stalactites came crashing down from the top of the cave and bats began to screech horribly, angered to be woken up.

"Ahhh!" Hinata screamed as she ran for the cave exit which was not to far off. The sound of the stalactites breaking on the ground was extremely loud. As they made it out they panted hard exhausted. "You, Baka!" Sakura lightly punched Naruto. "Sorry…" Although they didn't make it out completely unharmed, the stalactites had cut through various places of their skin all over their bodies, and the clothes had tears all over.

They pitched camp as they ended their exciting first day in the harsh mountains. "Ugghh! And I just bought this new suit too, NARUTO!!" Sakura got up after bandaging her wounds and chased Naruto around for a bit till they were both too exhausted, and fell asleep.

Sorry for the lack of updates!!!!! Till Next time!


End file.
